Snowflakes in Summer
by ANewImagineNation
Summary: A Frozen Inspired Love Story between two childhood friends. M/M Gay Pokemon Yaoi Dragon types and Eevee evolutions Glace has had enough. His tortured past has caught up to him, and he freezes the entire world in ice and snow. Can he and his friends thaw his frozen soul or will they too be frozen? Follow Glace and his friend on this love, cliff-hanging, and heart-warming adventure!
1. Is A Broken Past, A Frozen Future?

**Ryder: Hey guys! You might know me from the story Blazing Love!**

**Jake: And welcome to another story, filled with... Well... Words.**

**Ty: *facepaw***

**Ryder: Anyway, we've decided to write you guys another story! Yay! Ummm do I say, "Yay" or do they... Ummm..**

**Ty: *facepaw***

**Jake: Obviously, we don't own Pokemon or Game Freak or any of those companies... Ummm we own the OC's right? Oh yeah. We only own the OC's!**

**Ty: *facepaw***

**Ryder: We've decided this to be more of a Frozen-Inspired kind of plot, but don't worry it's not anything much like Frozen... Is it?**

**Ty: *facepaw***

**Jake: Don't blame us for singing along to "Let it Go!"**

**Ty: *facepaw***

**Ryder: Either way we hop you enjoy! And give us some reviews on how we can make it better!**

**Ty: *gets ready for facepaw but stops* I can't believe you guys stopped saying stupid things, hehehe.**

**Ryder & Jake: *facepalm***

* * *

_Rain._

The subtle pattering echoing the streets.

I panted as I rushed beneath it, my sky blue paws crystallizing the puddles below as my I padded across them. I had been born with a strange mutation. A mess-up. Basically...

**Something wrong with me.**

My paws, foot pads and hands, could freeze anything they touched. Even fire.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of how terrible and horrible my life must be with it.. And how controlling and restraining it is. I had to live my life in a room alone for eternity until I learned how to control it... Because everyone was afraid. But really, it's not that bad. I've been trying to learn how to suppress it's strength for a while now, and it's working. The things I touch in a daily basis don't freeze over anymore... They just... Get extremely cold to the touch. Frost bitten. Like me...

My name? Hah, it's Glacé. Glacé Coldern. Just call me Glace. And ever since my 18th birthday last year, things just weren't the same any more. My "powers"... They've grown too strong... Too immense to suppress anymore. I'm nineteen now. Broken. Cold. Lonely. On the outside I appear to be a happy-go-lucky Glaceon. Always willing to help others, smiling, prancing around, and that's basically my personality. I had a fairly slim body physique. Thin and muscular enough to sport a few abs. I wouldn't say I was extremely fit, but I was average compared to most. I was also the average height for any Glaceon. I walked on two legs like most other Pokemon in the city. I was always happy, optimistic, bright... But the reality was that my soul, I felt, was freezing over.

I had a pretty happy family...but they're gone now...

I wasn't living in the city before,... I lived in an Eevee evolution or Eeveen town with my mother, my father, and my brother...in a place that was surely gone by now.

My father was a wise Vaporeon. Every summer, when the wild Magikarp would swim up river, he would teach me to swim with my brother. I used to be amazing at it, but now... The water hates me.

My mother, an elegant and eloquent, Glaceon. She ran our town like she did around the mountain in the mornings. She'd bring me along some days if I woke up early enough, and taught me how to use my ice attacks more efficiently. Meanwhile my dad, would help my brother, Vale, Vale Icethorn, (I just call him Vappy) how to attack with water, as he is a Vaporeon.

We lived in peace, until I was 6. That's when Maldor came.

Maldor.

He betrayed the people. Being the only Flareon we had.

That Flareon turned our peaceful Eeveen mountain village into a crumbled pile of icy rocks.

That was when "The Catastrophe" hit. Our parents tried to escape, but Maldorn took them.

I had managed to escape. How?

My disease.

My paws.

My mistake.

**ME.**

I still remember holding my brothers hand, running as my feet froze crystallizing hexagons onto the icy sea waters, leaving the burning town behind.

I cried.

Bitter. Hard. Cold. Tears.

And forever I hold those tears, in my paws..

Luckily, my brother and I had survived the attack, and ran and swam across the lake to Sunset City.

My brother was twice as old as I was when we escaped. Now he's 25, and a working Lifeguard at Sunset Vista Beach.

I had just bought my own apartment room with Vale, and somehow manage to make it through. The memory still haunts me and I don't even remember most of it. But my brother, through his bright happy gleaming eyes, you can see the depths of pain inside.

Now you're probably asking, "Why are you running across the city like that?" Well, keep reading to find out.

It was summer, yet the rain poured down like Arceus was using Hydro Cannon on the city below. I padded swiftly across the rain soaked city streets, freezing everything. I stepped on as I rushed past. My ruby necklace, given to me by a past childhood friend whom I planned to meet with today, whipped around my neck as. I panted. A cloud of frozen air coming from my mouth as I ran, twinkling with the glitter of ice and frozen breath. It lingered in the air as I passed.

"Damn it Ry." I muttered to myself as I rushed to the bus stop we had planned to meet at, it was in sight but there was no sign of that dragon. "You better not be late..." I muttered as I finally reached the station, only to search in random directions and find the array of frozen pawprints I had left behind as I ran and the growing ice beneath my feet. "Come on... Hurry!" I pleaded silently as I stuffed my paws into my worn, gray hoodie, the fabric I felt was slowly solidifying into a frigid, rough material.

I shivered slightly and took my paws out of my pocket, which had totally frozen over. "Brilliant idea genius." I muttered to myself as I held out my paw, and the raindrops it caught solidified into beads of pure ice. I rolled them around, playing with them as the ice below my feet started spreading faster, forming a sort of snowflake design around me. I nervously winced as I see it start tripping people.

"Come on Ry!" I said, in a demanding yet silent fashion as more and more ice beads formed in my hands.

"He,y there wasn't any sign of hail in the weather report!" A familiar voice sounded as I dropped the beads in surprise. The rain had stopped landing on me for some reason as I turned around to find...

"RY!" I wrap my arms around him, having to jump a little since he was almost half a foot taller. Ry was an old and really friendly childhood friend. He was sorta like me, less chubbier than the rest of his species. For a Dragonite, he was lean, but compared to me, he was huge! He was skinny enough to have abs as well and was outlandishly funny. What am. I saying? He's HILARIOUS. That guy cam make the most serious situation. Seem like jokes through a few words. He had a pretty fun personality and may act all tough but he's kinda like a bad present. Once you open him up, you wish you hadn't, hahah! But honestly, he's kinda cute in my opinion.

Don't get me wrong.

I'm really confused too. But every time he smiles at me, I forget the cold, dark pain my soul was feeling.

Any way, Ry was holding an umbrella over me when he arrived and I had tackled him into a hug. A cold, frosty hug. "H-hey! I-It's cold! Agh! Get off!" He yelled as my paws stung the back of his neck with an icy tinge as he squirmed out of my hug.

"Hehehe sorry!" I say as he over dramatized himself being frozen over and hopped around crazily.

I couldn't help giggling when he slipped on the ice that was spreading and fell face first onto it. "Owwwie..." He said childishly as our bus arrived.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"H-a Help me...aggggghhhh..."

"Oh stop that!" I snatched Ry by the arm and dragged him not the bus, dropping a few iced Pokecoins from my hoodie pocket in the paybox before tossing him into a seat.

"Y-You're dangerous!" Ry muttered enthusiastically as he rubbed his cold, aching body and his wrist.

"I know you like me that way~" I teased winking, but turned to face the front of the bus before seeing him blush. I studied the bus and it's passengers. It was obviously jam-packed with people planning to go to the beach, a Lucario and Luxray leaning nonchalantly against the steel wall, doing tricks with their surfboards and wowing the bunch if kids surrounding them, a Nindoqueen and her overexcited and obnoxious children, and an Arcanine applying su blow to his son, Growlithe. A few Picachus frolicked in excitement in the back and the rest of the pokemon were relatively calm.

I looked to the side and out the rain splattered window to fond the warm, bright yellow glow of a sun-scorched beach. "Hey, looks like everyone wanted to escape the rain." Ry noticed as he looked around. The rain had stopped a few seconds ago, Sunset Vistas was always sunny, and no one knows why. Hey, I'm not complaining. The bus turned a few times and docked itself into a parking lot, and stopped eith a loud hiss.

"Next stop! Sunset Vista Beach!", yelled our quite irked bus driver. The Ampharos shot me and Ry a few nasty looks as I left, and I could see why! My paws had left wet prints on the bus. "Next time, clean your paws, mister." The Amparos glared at me. Ry giggled as everyone else rushed off board and at the beach.

I grimaced a bit, "I-I'm sorry.. I will.." I muttered, blushing with embarrassment as I hopped down the bus and onto the baked cement below. I didn't flinch like most of the other passengers, one more pro of having icy feet. I padded onto the sunburned sand, my ice persistently protecting my soft foot pads from burning. I took a long gaze out at the beach, it was fairly populated and the sky was littered with Wingulls, and the horizon was lost in the gleaming bright, blue sea.

I had been here before...

**_-11 1/2 Years Ago...-_**

After running away from my Eeveen town for a year and a half, I finally reached Sunset Beach, and fainted onto the sand, tired from all of the constant cold, danger and storms I had faced. Only my brothers tears and hugs keeping me warm at night for that time, but now, I finally felt the suns rays, and a warm playful paw grab my hand.

"Hi there! Wanna play with me?" Young Ry asked me with a cute little grin, shaking my paw forcefully as he pointed to his sandcastle.

I only groaned, and nearly passed put from my tiring trip and his ear piercing screams.

"Rywy? What have you got there you little ras-" Ry's mom came along my dehydrated and limp body, laying on the burning sand... Which wasn't scorching anymore, I had froze it unknowingly.

"Rywy, you stay here and watch over your friend okay? I'll get help." Ry's mom ran off to talk to the lifeguard as I could barely keep my eyes open.

'Brother..?... Brother Vale? Valey?... Where are you?...'

Those were the last things I thought as I slowly faded away from conciousness.

"Mommy? He's reawy cold..."

And that was the last thing I heard, along withe the crashing of waves behind me... As I fell into the dark pit of unconsciousness.

I awoke a few hours later, at least that's what I bet. It was dark outside... And there was someone next to me... Sleeping next to me.

"Vale?"

No reply. But in the pale moonlight I saw the sleeping face of a Dragonite. He was mumbling in his sleep, and I was resting my head on his chest, and he had an arm wrapped around me. I pulled away from his grasp, lifting his arm and putting it down softly as I looked around. I sat up. No sign of Vale.

"Hey, you can't sleep either?"

My ears perked to the familiar voice. I turned in it's direction to see a dark blue figure, also sitting up, in the bed to my left.

"Vale!"

"Hahaha, little bro!"

"Yeah, I've been having nightmares..."

"About mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here for you little bro... And I'll never let you out of my sight..."

And that was how I was brought to the summer villa and becane oart of Ry's family... For another 6 summers I stayed here... Until...Ry's parents died...

**_-PRESENT-_**

"So where's your summer villa, Ry? I had my stuff delivered there last night." I said walking until cement faded into sand, and the noisy city sounds became the calming crash of ocean waves and the crying of Wingulls as the glided in the sky, graceful as if they were ice skaters in winter.

"It's right around..." Ry said turning in several direction before pointing at a specific one. "Here!" We traveled for a few minutes in the direction before the enormous house was in sight, almost a mansion!

"So how'd you get this villa? I asked as the house grew impendingly bigger the closer I got. How big WAS this thing?

"It's not mine, it was my parents. It may seem big but one the room at the top is a bedroom. "He said pointing at the front top left of the house and into a small balcony.

"Wow, so I guess we have to sleep together like when we were little." I closed my yes, smiling as I reminisced. "Oh but we better hurry inside, I'll tell you my problem there." I said rushing through the gate as the ice beneath me continued stopped spreading and melted down in the summer sun.

"H-Hey! W-Wait up!" Ry said following me with the key. The vista had a front garden bigger than my apartment, filled with different flowers and berry tress of all kinda, some hybrids I didn't know even existed. Combees and Beautiflys fluttered around peacefully as I noticed there was a sign with the words, "**_SUMMER VISTA HOME- Ryuoga Drake_**" planted right on the middle of the grass field.

"Wow. I mean already." I said as I slowed down to enjoy the sights and my paw pads froze the beautifully carved and placed stepping rocks below. The path led to the entrance of the house.

Ry blushed, "Well... Thanks...Let's get inside. There I can show you everything." My ears perked as I couldn't hold in the excitement. "R-Really?!" I snatched the key from his hand and rushed to the enormous wooden door entrance unlocked it and, rushed inside. "H-Hey!" Ry said chuckling as he followed me inside.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I said admiring the central room of the entire villa, it was enthralling, captivating portraits of Pokemon in Ry's family hung on the walls, and there was a little fireplace I'm sure we wouldn't need. It was a bright summer villa, and was adorned with vines and flowers, the wood was a bright reddish-brown color and there was even a pool in the back. There were so many rooms with so many different uses, there had to be a map slapped onto a board in the halls. But the thing that fascinated me the most was the brilliant light of the balcony.

"Ry... How did you... Do all this?" I asked in pure shock and disbelief as I walked last the neat and obviously pre-cleaned bedroom and out onto the balcony that faced the sea. I leaned over the edge, and it was breath taking. The sun beamed on my blue fur and the wind ruffled it as a salty sea breeze passed by. The wild flowers surrounding the vista waved as if saying "Hi." to the passing wind which seemed to carry the promise of gossip which it passed on to the flowers, waving continuously on excitement. The wind passed below, blowing up Pokemon's hats and umbrellas, and making children shiver as they got out of the water.

The water.

It glittered with the fine beauty of a thousand stars in the sea as the sun sent it's final rays upon it. The sky turned a soft peachy pink and gold as the sun became a mere glob of light in the horizon.

"Ry? Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" He said walking up to me and placing a paw on my shoulder.

"The sweet scent of the last honey rays of the sunset..." I said inhaling and exhaling deeply, the sweet sweet scent of...

"Harmony..." I said smiling as I grasped the balcony rails even harder.

Harmony... Such a rare thing... Especially for me and most of my life...

I wasn't always accepted. Even when I joined Ry's family.

The kids at school teased me. The Pokemon in the city discriminated me...

Because I was a mistake.

I remember the cold, icy violence building inside me, the frost...how it flurried around me... Fogged up my soul, into an angry blizzard.

It beguiled me. So I froze whatever I came across. Simply stamping my feet caused a thick snowflake or ice to grow and spread along the ground.

But it was long gone now...

"Haha, you like it?" Ry smirked proudly as he enjoyed the sunset beside me.

"Do my paws freeze everything they touch?" I giggled as I finally noticed. My paws.

They... The ice. Stopped. There was nothing that was frozen, no iced pawprints, no anything, just my paws.

"Ry! The ice stopped! I was going to tell you that it got so powerful it froze things I-" I panicked in happy excitement as Ry placed a paw on my mouth.

"Clam down bud. Let's talk inside." Ry said walking back into the bedroom.

I took one last glance at the fading sunset and followed. The bedroom was a simple yet modernish, playfulish, and obviously Japanese design.

"Sooo... What's this problem of yours? I know that you can freeze whatever you want with your paws but it heard you could handle it." Ry said taking a seat in the neatly folded and seemingly comfy bed. "Well... It's gotten stronger... Out of control... I can't stop it anymore, like in the bus, I always take the bus and I learned to suppress it but..." Ry sighed. "Yeah I saw. But hey, at least now I can't ask if you've got cold feet when you're nervous. Hahahah!"

I growled playfully. "Ha. Ha. Ry. Anyways, it's gotten to the point that I can't get in the water anymore, it freezes before I could even get close with a paw." I said, downtrodden at the apparent situation of a beach being right around the corner. "And... I don't even know what happened out there. I guess... Something melted my... Ice... Was it.. The sunset?..." Ry felt my sadness and placed a reassuring paw on my shoulder. "It's ok, Glace. We'll get through it. I won't get in the water with out you." I blushed at his touch and touching words. "Thanks Ry... You really are a good friend.." I managed to say, thinking, 'If only if he knew...' Ry smiled as he stood up and walked over to a portrait of another Dragonite.

"My father always said that 'Today's worries do not take away tomorrow's problems'. So just enjoy the fact that you're living with the coolest dragon type ever!" Ry said laughing as he flexed and did the cliché impressing moves men would do.

**And boy, were they impressive.**

"Hahahah, you should take a shower Glace. Helps clear the mind...and that disgusting stench if a three day old rotten Poke Egg!" Ry teased me as I grabbed my belongings and yanked out some shorts and a boxer before sticking my tongue out at him.

"At least I shower." I laughed at my comeback as I closed the door to the restroom. And like everything else the restroom was pretty big. There was everything from the latest kinds of shampoo to the softest kinds if towels. I couldn't choose between any of them, I didn't want to waste anything if Ry's and wanted him to have the best towels soooo... I took the second rate ones. When I moved on to stripping, I felt the ice return, slowly inching across the restroom floor.

"Wow, impressive as always... Shoot I gotta hurry!" I said as I stripped out of my hoodie, the T-shirt inside and the shorts I had been wearing all day, revealing my soft linen, pastel blue fur, and stepped into the showers, after neatly piling my clothes. I hummed a little tune as I grabbed the shampoo bottle, scrubbed my paws until it became sudsy and run bed it all over my fur. The shampoo quickly matted down my water proof fur in a slide of bubbles ad I scrubbed my entire body, savoring the intensely heated water which had become cooler around me, almost turning into ice pellets. Luckily there was a super hot option in the shower water, which said only for dragons, but for me it was like taking a cold shower.

This ear worm wouldn't get out if my head, so I couldn't help but sing a little bit and wiggle to it's beat. After covering myself in soap, I stepped into the rain of water and cleansed myself if it, the water sliding and caressing my soft fur as I smiled at the comfort before turning off the water and stepping out, quickly wrapping a towel around me as I began freezing up the bathroom floor once again. The foggy steam from the super hot water had clouded the bathroom mirror and room, so I opened the door to let it out.

I had to hurry, so I quickly dried myself off and put on my new boxers, and shorts and rearranged my hair and fur in the mirror, unknowing of the set of eyes watching me. I wiggled my body to the tune of the song I was still humming and left the restroom.

"Ok Ry! The restroom's all yours!" I said as I walked back into the bedroom where a prepared Ry was waiting and high fived him as he rushed off for the restroom.

**~ Few minutes later ~**

"Hahaha! Remember that time? That was hilarious!" Ry said laughing uncontrollably as I couldn't help but laugh along. "Well, if you're done with your chow mien. I'll take it out." Ry offered. "Thanks!" I said handing him the empty carton. We had ordered Chinese food for the night and as Ry left, I went to the restroom to brush my , I went back out to the balcony, the toothbrush and the toothpaste suds inside my mouth as I looked up in the starry night sky.

The glittered, like Arceus had spilled a bag of enormous diamond into the sky. There were so many... So scattered... And...

So beautiful... I just stood there, star gazing alone for a few more minutes... Ry and I always star gaze on weekends. Nothing better than laying in a field of clover and watching the stars twinkle...

I was foolish.

Too busy to notice the balcony freezing CRAZILY around me, the ice gliding over and over, building thicker and thicker layers in seconds. I turned to leave when I slipped the ice and fell, tripping again on my flat, strangely sharp and icy tail, knocking me over the edge if the balcony.

I wanted to cry out. But...

I couldn't.

There was a toothbrush in my mouth... And a pool below!

So I fell in silence, slowly concentrating my powers into sort if beam around my mouth and shot it at the balcony railing. My ice beam struck a bulls eye, freezong and attaching itself to it. I tapped my beam which froze into a pole of ice leading to the railing, which I climbed and finally pulled myself over the balcony. Finally safe...

I was panting pretty hard from the fall and the recovery.

My Fear and Reaction.

I walked back to the restroom casually as if nothing happened, after crumbling up the ice outside and tossing it into the pool below, hoping Ry wouldn't notice.

"What a close call..." I said, muffled by the brush.

I was still finishing up when Ry joined me. He grabbed a toothbrush as well, his in carved into a dragon. Ry snickered, and I knew it was gonna be another one of his jokes. "Hahaha, remember the time I stuck a tooth brush up your nose and it got frozen there? Hahahah! Great times." I rolled my eyes, amused at his unstoppable jokes. "Hilarious." I said, my mouth muffled by the tooth brush, sarcastically as I smiled and finished up brushing.

**~ After the teeth brushing ~**

"Remember the time when-" I cut him of with a paw to my mouth, still giggling from his previous jokes. "S-Stop! N-no more. I'll die if I laugh all night!" I said as I snuggled down into the covers.

"Ok! Ok! Hahahah, I guess we can call you-"

"Sh-shut up already!"

"Dude you still where that?" Ry said pointing to my ruby dragon.

"Y-Yeah... You gave it to me and it's special to my heart... I've always wore it..." I grabbed the necklace, holding in my paw, yet it never froze.

Ry gave it to me after he received it from his father, who... Sadly passed away a pretty long time ago... And I've worn it ever since, we were about 5 when he gave it to me, on restless night said hold it close to my heart to remind me that there are people, friends I have to take care of, and stressful days it reminds me of the laughter Ry brought me. I've decided to stay at Ry's since Ty, Flare, Ben and my other friends were away for the summer.

"Bro..."

"Hmmm?"

"That's gay! Hahaha!"

"Sh-Shut up! It's not! You're the one who gave it to me! And hey, I just care, ok?!"

"Hehehe."

"Dummy."

"Ok Ok whatever dude hehehe, good night! Get some rest! Remember we're going to go see your brother tomorrow!" Ry reminded me, pulling the lamp on the bedside table off, only the pale blue light of the moon illuminated the room as I laid there.

"Oh yeah! My brother! Almost forgot! Ok night then." I said, snapping as I snuggled in next to Ry. I couldn't help staring at Ry as he slept, facing me. He seemed so peaceful and I closed my eyes and smiled. For once, I could sleep without freezing the bed.

I opened my eyes, blinking in the pale light... And thought to myself...

'Sleeping in the same bed with him was easier when we were young, but now that we're older... Things seem...'

'Different.' I laid my head into my pillow and stared at his sleeping face intently. I don't remember what time it was but... I hoped I stayed up long enough for him to fall asleep.

'I get this warm felling in my chest... That just melts away my pain...Whenever I think of his face...' I continued to stare, Ry seemed to be an easy sleeper. I looked down at the covers, my face flushed and flustered with a dark ,deep, cherry red glow.

_'I wonder of he's asleep...' I leaned in to get a closer look, my blush getting hotter and hotter. I could swear I was fire type by now._

_'Because...I **definitely**' My eyes advert end down to the covers and back up._

_'**Can't...**' I leaned in a bit closer..._

My heart said yes, but my brain told me no.

Who gives a sh*t about brains?

I leaned in, blushing like the fiery fire of warmth my heart has lit, and planted a nice kiss on Ry's soft lips. He didn't stir... he just laid there, a paw sprawled onto the bed near his face, and facing me, unmoving as he breathed rhythmically.

I blushed even more as I continued staring, my heart beating furiously and was about to drift into sleep, thinking about what I did to Ry...

When...

**He leaned in and stole my first kiss.**

_**'What the f*** was**_ **_THAT?!'_**

My mind was so clouded. So confused. So...flushed with embarrassment.

I looked down at the dragon to find him, slightly blushing with a small smirk spread across his face as he pretended to sleep.

"Ry... Are you awake?"

"Hmmmmm?..." Ry rubbed his eyes sleepily as if being awoken wayyy to early, that silly dragon can give away the secret to everything in a SINGLE move.

"I-I... I can explain..."

"You don't need to.." Ry sat up, facing me and I blushed. It was dark, but I could still see his ruby red eyes, twinkling in the moonbeams.

"If you like me... Then I feel the same way..." He said, a warming paw came up to caress my cheek, making me blush even more.

"..."

"Come on! Answer me. My paws about to freeze off!" He joked as I blushed further, turning away from him.

"..."

"Come on! Seriou-!" I tackled him, cutting him off mid-sentence, as I kissed him again. A pure moment if bliss as I fell on top of him on the bed.

He wasn't prepared at first but grew into the kiss, our tongues twisted and danced as if some sort of ritual for dominance. Which obviously, Ry won.

The moonbeams danced around us as we continued our passionate kiss.

"Mmmmph..." I moaned out into the kiss. I knew we had to break it soon, but I didn't want to so we kept at it until the need for oxygen began to hurt, in which then we broke the kiss. We were still united by the cliché string of saliva.

"Ngah...R-Ry..." I panted as I felt a significant bulge push against me as I sat up on his crotch. Ty blushed, adverting his eyes, a clear ruby red on his scales.

I placed a light blue paw on his briefs, the only thing separating me from heaven. I began rubbing it back and forth, my own erection forming.

"Who's speechless now?" I asked, snickering a little.

"Well, we'll see who is later tonight. Hehehe." Ry finally responded, sporting his own smile as he stripped off his briefs and me, my shorts.

**IT WAS HUGE.**

Ry's cock hung out in the open, close to erect and stumped mine by 12 times at least!

I couldn't resist, now seeing it hanging out. I placed two soft paws on it and began stroking, making Ry moan out a little. I decided to speed things up so I jerked it faster and faster as I place my mouth over it. Savoring the taste of pure dragon pre.

"Mmmm..." I moaned, the taste mesmerizing me.

"K-Keep going!" Ry urged as he slowly began thrusting into my mouth, and I stroked and sucked in rhythm with it. Going faster and faster by the minute.

"Nyah!~" Ry moaned out as he placed two paws on my head, forcing me deplore into his member, about 1/2 of it was in me compared it the 1/4 before. My gag reflexes seemed to suppress itself as Ry invaded my mouth and throat.

He let one of his naughty paws slowly slide along my back, caressing the soft, blue fur as it reached my hole. I felt something trespass into my entrance, and I knew it was one of Ry's digits.

"Nyah~!" I moaned out into Ry's member as he inserted a second digit and began thrusting them into me. He got me into the rhythm of sucking and thrusting into his fingers as he face fucked me.

"Mmmph!" I said as Ry started thrusting into my mouth, combined with my stroking and sucking, the force was strangely not tiring. I decided to give his member a few laps and a kiss, maintaining eye contact as I sucked.

It all felt and tasted like **HEAVEN.**

He began bucking his hips into me as I sucked, further pushing in his member as I sucked and fondled his genitals with my free paw. He had three digits inside me now.

"Ngha... Good little Glaceon... You're gonna get your prize now..."

"H-Hey..I'm only half a foot shorter!... Ngah..." I whimpered a little as Ry held up my flat, yet fluffy tail up, smacking my ass in dominance as he grinned.

Ry said tensing up as his orgasm approached. I happily shoved his member into my mouth as he came, rivers if cum downing into my throat as I enjoyed the taste if whatever landed on my tongue. Ry had also shoved his fourth digit, and all the others deep inside me, making my little Glaceon body shiver and go limp to the pleasure.

But all good things must end... Just not yet.

As Ry's cum river became weak spurts, I licked my lips, some cum landed on my face and some hung from my mouth. Ry cleaned it up by licking it off and kissing me again.

"Mm... I love your taste..." I said, smiling as we broke the kiss.

"And I love you..." Ry replied as he angled his member against my eager, cute, little blue virgin pucker.

"Ngh... Me too... Now take it.., take my virginity..." I moaned out as he pressed the tip into me, still gripping my ass cheeks apart to make room.

"I-I hope it fits... The cum is enough lube..." Ry stuttered in pleasure as he shoved further inside me, causing me to feel the mixture if pleasure and pain from the entry.

"NHYAH~ R-Ry..." I moaned out, tearing up from the fading pain, but calmed to the reassuring and gentle paw Ry rubbed on my back.

"Hussshh... Just tell me if it hurts, 'kay?"

"O-Okay..." Ry started a slow thrust, getting his member further and further inside me. I had my two small paws on his chest, still shaking from everything that had happened.

My blush grew as my erection pulsed, leaking with pre and getting Ry's notice. He grabbed it with his enormous paws and began jerking it off very quickly.

"NYAHA! HAH~! R-RY!" He also began thrusting faster and harder getting at least half if his member inside me. I brought my paws up to my face, which long gone limp from the pleasure. I hung near my almost drooling mouth, curved at an angle, as I made cute lewd face.

I didn't know if I could take everything that was coming at me. My and his orgasms were quickly approaching as Ry thrusted a few more times, getting his entire length inside, me... Which struck my prostate hard!

"NGAH!~" I maned out loudly, bring up my paws to cover my girlish moan. They were removed and tosses off by a kinky dragon.

"Nuh uh uhhhh! I wanna hear you scream my name!" Ry chuckled lustfully.

"Ngh! R-Ry!" I moaned out as he pulled almost all the way out, only to renter and attack my already abused prostate. Hitting my G-Spot over and over again, forcing out more spurts of pre from my member, landing on Ry's chest as he continued to jerk me off.

"Mmmph! F-Faster! H-Harder Ry!" I pleaded, my mind clouded with the want for pleasure.

"Whatever you want, honey." Ry smiled as he slammed into me, his spurts if pre building up inside, helping his slick entry go faster as he thrusted.

"R-Ry!~" I moaned out his name in complete bliss. His member torturing my prostate while he jerked me off. My ass muscles clenched as I reached me orgasm, which splattered all over Ry's body and face, milking Ry of his cum which was quickly approaching.

"Mmmm.. Mind warning me next time? Didn't want all of this it go to waste." Ry said licking up whatever cum he could reach as his paws grabbed at my waist. They helped slam me down onto him and he thrusted up into me.. The friction was wonderful, I had felt my walls being stretched to a point of insanity as he thrusted inside me one last time. His entire length getting deep inside me.

"Ngah!... CUMMING!" Ry moaned out as I felt him dump his warm, pleasing load into me. A cuter and lewder face formed in me as I savored the feeling, I was practically drooling and my paws twitched with excitement. Ry sat up and gave me another loving and burning kiss which I happily accepted. I felt Ry's member pulse inside me as he enveloped me into his arms, and brought me down onto the bed.

We were both in on our sides, and he was STILL cumming inside me, the cum reaching my stomach, giving a satisfying and soothing feeling as I laid there.

"R-Ry... I-I..."

"Hssshhhh..." Ry placed a finger onto my mouth, hushing me. "I know... I love you too..."

"Mmmmmm..." I closed my eyes, smiling, my tail wagging furiously.

"Now you ready for a second round?" Ry gave a threatening yet lusty smile and I finally realized that he more plans than just cuddling and sleeping.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, a bit shaken and nervously anticipating his future actions. My paws squeezed as his member popped out of my much wider hole. I whined a bit as he got out of bed and pulled a very tired Glaceon along with him.

"Mmmm..." I groaned as I was flipped onto my stomach, revealing my cum covered and filled hole, some dripped out as Dragonite laughed lowly.

"Heheh... You're not getting any sleep tonight..." He gave me a sharp hard slap on my cheeks, knocking me awake from my tiredness.

"GAH! Mmmph.. Gladly... Hehehe." I giggled as I stuck my ass up and wiggled.

"Cum and get it!"

"Hehehe, GLADLY." Ry placed two paws on my hips and aligned his new erection at my hole.

"Ready?"

"What do you-Ahhh!" I moaned loudly as he slammed into me, almost unexpectedly.

"Heh, knew you'd say that." He leaned down, and whispered into my ear as he continued thrusting harder and faster into my abused hole, attacking my prostate again and again, making me leak like before. I didn't know if I could handle all of this sexual pleasure, surging through me at once. Even though I did it before.

Ry grabbed my hips and continued bucking inside me,p as I gripped the covers, gasping and moaning out, repeatedly getting shoved onto Ry's member. He began spurting some pre inside me as I yelped from another slap on my buns.

"R-RY! I-I need you! More of you! In-Inside me! Fuck me like a bitch! Breed me like the whore I am!" I screamed out in pleasure unable to hold it back any longer.

Ry blushed, but maintained his tenacity. "Heh, I knew you' dark sooner or later, my little bitch." Another smack on my ass, I bet it was as red and burning as my cheeks.

Ry began slamming faster, harder and slicker as the pre built up inside me. He began getting close, wrapping his arms around my chest, leaning forward to buck even deeper inside me, allowing his cum to reach further into me.

"I-I'm close, Glace... Y-You ready?"

"Y-You really need to-!" I gasped as he nipped at my shoulder and slammed HARD into me, practically sealing himself and his cum into my eager hole, filling it up nice and deep. The immense pleasure mixed with the small touch of pain, making me hilt myself onto Ry's member, and bend my back, screaming out in pleasure. My tail wagged as I panted, Ry was licking off the scar on my shoulder, the scar that meant he owned me, and that I was his little bitch.

"R-Ry... T-That was..." I barely gasped out, still panting from everything we did. Ry popped out of me, his member covered in cum and my sloppy ass drowned in it, no longer sealed the cum slid down onto the bed.

"W-Why'd you pull out?!" I whined as Ry smirked and brought me down onto the bed so that we were facing each other, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in by a shoulder. He shoved himself back inside me, making me yelp.

"So we can sleep like this..." Ry said, also panting a little, his breath tickling my muzzle.

Never before have I ever felt this loved. My life had just been an empty, hollow, and cold shell around me. Never letting me live, or feel the warmth of love. And now as I snuggled into Ry's chest like I did 11 1/2 years ago, having his arm wrapped around me as he gave me a peck on my forehead, his paw slowly ruffling my fur, rubbing back and forth on my naked body...as I slowly fell into the alluring call of sleep.

"T-Thank you... Ry..." I purred sleepily as I slowly closed my eyes, finally feeling unfrozen. Thawed...

Free.

"I said hush already..." Both of us had a plastered smirk on our faces as we blushed a light tinge if red.

"Good night... my little Galcey." Ry chuckled slightly, planting another kiss in my cheek as he pulled me closer to him with his arm, securing most if my body sprawled in his chest.

And those were the last words I heard that night... And Ry's soft caressing paw, petting the fur in my side..His warm breath on my fur... Was the last thing I felt...

And for once in my life... The nightmares were gone..

I dreamed...

* * *

**Ryder: Wow. That was... Hot.**

**Jake: We've decided to have sex in MOST of the chapters! *high paws Ty***

**Ty: It'll be quite the reading you guys have to do, but we'll have some chapters of plot, and update you on every chapter with our intros so you could just skip to the sexy parts. Otherwise enjoy the adventure!**

**A-9: Please Review. It's a Give and Take. You tell me how you want the story, and how it can be better, and I'll fix it up, and boom we're both happy. I want readers, and you wanna read. But please use civil language. Thank you! Your opinion and kindness is very much appreciated. It's been you guys that keep me up all night and day but, I'm happy to write for such a supporting group of readers. And I'm happy to say there WILL be a lemon scene. Just not telling when. Stay ready readers.**** ;) A-9 the canine out!**


	2. Were Promises Made To Be Broken?

**G. Host: I guess we should just cut to the chase, so... A-9 does not own Pokemon or anything of its creations, only the OCs in this story! Thank you and enjoy~**

* * *

**_~The Next Morning~_**

"Morning, sleepyhead." A warm voice whispered into my ear as I felt the soft light fall onto my eyes.

"Heheheh, where's my good morning kiss huh?" I giggled as I sat up on the bed, looking out on the balcony to see the sun rising. The sky spattered with links, blues and golds, like an artist's portrait, only this one more life-like than any painting. Clouds speckled the sky and only a few Wingulls flew over the calm ocean below, reflecting the sun's gleam in an almost pinkish color.

"Right here." Ry leaned in and kissed my on the cheek, giving me another blush, still not believing that last night happened.

Ry hops out of bed, and put his briefs back on and hands me my shorts.

"Get dressed, hun. We're going to see your brother today!"

"Wait! So... Does this mean..."

"Yes, dumbass. We're boyfriends. Not put in some clothes!" Ry tosses me a new hoodie and sleeveless T-Shirt from my bag. I was to lazy to cath them so they fell.. on my face.

"Come on! At least let me brush my teeth and get some coffee!" I whine, as I carry my clothes with me to the giant bathroom once more.

"StaryuBucks is just around the corner. Mocha latte, 2 cups of ice, right?" I hear Ry jangle some Pokecoins outside the bathroom.

"Hey, I can buy it myself!"

"I'll take that as "Yes, please!" and "Thank you!". Hahahah I'll be back in five minutes."

"O-Oh... Okay! Thanks Ry!"

"I'm your boyfriend idiot. Hehe"

"Hahaha, how can I forget?" I rolled my eyes, smirking as Ry left.

I grabbed for my Glaceon shaped tooth-brush and made sure to gargle water without touching it with my toothbrush... or it'll freeze.

After carefully brushing my teeth and enjoying the freeze breath feeling that came with it, I slipped into the over sized hoodie and T-Shirt, and walked out the balcony, it was still a bit cold after yesterday's incident. I made sure to suppress my powers as I leaned over the railing, huge chunks of ice were still floating in the pool below, and the sun was still rising, almost all above the horizon, only a small part still swallowed by the sea.

It was a peaceful and silent moment as I stood there, only the whispering ocean breeze sounding...

_**UNTIL.**_

"One mocha latte, 2 ice to go!" A voice said from behind me, after slamming the ice cold drink into my back, making me reflex, and yelp from the sudden cold on my warm fur. I nearly toppled off the railing but caught my balance just in time.

"R-RY! YOU ARE SUCH A BUTT!" I said panting in surprise and fear, gripping the rails, struggling to breathe.

"HAHAHAHA GOTCHA! And at least mine isn't used!" Ry teased, sticking out his tongue and handing me the drink, which I snatch out of his paw, growling but couldn't help smiling.

Ry had also bought himself a milky green tea latte, which gave me an evilly brilliant idea.

"Thanks Ry!" I smirked as I pretended to walk inside but stopped halfway there and aimed for his warm latte. "Don't stay out too long, you might catch a COLD." As soon as the word, "cold" came out of my mouth, I quickly turned and flicked my wrist at the drink, a misty ice dust whipped out of my paw and swirled around Ry's drink, turning it into a frozen cylinder of milk tea.

"H-Hey! NOOOOOOOO! My precious tea!" The Dragonite dropped to the ground on his knees, holding the drink as if it died and raised it up dramatically. "I will always remember you... and how you used to be warm..."

I giggled a bit as I watched him weep over dramatically. "Relax. I can reverse it... a little." I said, clenching my paw and cracking the ice. Which melted back into its original form, but this time with dissembled ice chucks floating in it.

"B-But I liked it warmmmmm..." He said, with a cute depressed face, looking down at his ice cold drink.

"Hahaha too bad, now let's go! We're late!" I said, gripping his wrist again and pulling him out of the room. He grabbed his keys, slurping his iced milk tea as he put on his black tank top and raced out of the house, no, mansion, locking the door behind him.

"Ok, so your brother's waiting over near BaskinFletchling's. We have about 5 minutes to get to the east end of the beach." Ry informed me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked, I laid my head on his shoulders, looking up into his eyes, longingly.

How they shined like the sunrise... glittered like the stars...and carried the light on the darkest nights like the moonbeams.

I was completely absorbed as we walked to the couple of stores down by the harbor. A loud screech from the Wingulls above snapped me out of it, and I found myself staring at a waving Vaporeon in the distance, a spoon in his mouth, and three cups of ice cream balanced in his paws.

"Guys! Over here!" He waved, his mermaid tail doing the same behind him.

Vale was a working lifeguard as I said before. He was not wearing a shirt, only some red swim shorts with a whit cross on one side, showing off his ripped muscles, well not extremely bulky but fairly large muscles and four-pack. He was about as tall as me, his body lined with soft blue scales, and his head looked almost as if covered in tufts of fur.

"Woah! Hey big bro!" I giggled happily as I slipped out of Ry's grasp and wrapped the Vaporeon in a menacingly cold yet warming hug.

"Welcome back, little bro." He said petting me and ruffling my hair as I snuggled into his chest lovingly. I could sense some envy blowing off from a certain dragon behind me.

"Oh, I see you've brought your friend! Hello to you too, Ry!" Vale said, waving as Ry merely gave him a jealous look, huffing angrily.

I smirked, seeing his jealousy being exposed as I snatched the mint chocolate ice cream out of Vales grasp, and the spoon from his mouth and scooped a bit into my mouth.

"Mmmmm...Minty... Chocolatey..." I murmured, savoring the lavish taste that danced in my taste buds, secretly watching Dragonite's reaction because it was his favorite flavor, and not mine.

"N-No! M-MY MINT CHOCOLAAAAAAAATE!" Ry dramatically grabbed for the cup but I swirled to the side and he fell flat onto the wooden boards of the harbor.

"Owwie..." Ry groaned rubbing his head as he got up.

"Hehehe, how are you gonna get a taste of delicious mint chocolate now?" I giggled as I scooped some more into my mouth, licking my lips after.

"Hmmm.." Ry grew another smile.  
I knew that smile.

It was a sly grin, and I could tell that something I did gave him an idea.

Ry patted himself off casually, pretending that he didn't have anything in mind.

I knew I couldn't let my guard down, and decided to play along by pretending I did.

"So Vale, how's your girlfriend?" I asked, slipping in another bite of mint chocolate ice cream in my mouth.

Which was exactly what Ry needed to strike.

I could feel him rushing forward at me and turned around with and icy paw, ready to give him an ice beam when he grabbed at my necklace with a finger, pulled me forward and...

"R-Ry! My bro-" I stuttered out as he shut me up with a loving kiss, his tongue swapping his saliva with my mint chocolate ice cream. I knew it was wrong to kiss right in front of my brother, especially when I haven't told him yet.

"Mmmm.. Mint chocolate..." Ry moaned as we broke our kiss.

"Well, well..." I heard my brothers voice behind me, a playful yet knowing tone to it, I could see his arrogant smirk. I was blushing hard, and speechless.

I turned around and saw exactly what I inferred.

There Vale stood, a knowing smile plastered on his face, his arms crossed, and chuckling a bit, trying to hold the spoon in his mouth as he did so.

"Ok, you two love birds, break it up." Vale said, still grinning as he can in between the both of us.

"V-Vale I Can expl-"

He cut me off with a paw.

"You don't need to, little bro." He chuckled some more as he walked off to the beach. "Come on you two, a few of Glace's friends are waiting."

'Sheesh, no one needs an explanation these days." I thought to myself as my ears perked up to my name.

"M-My friends?! I thought they were-!" I was cut off again by a furry ball of pink, tackling me onto the wooden bards of the harbor, nuzzling in my chest.

"GLACEY!~"

"Gah! Sylver! Get offa me!"

"Hehehe, never! Your fur's so soft!" His ribbons wrapped around me, tickling me from the sides as he continued rubbing himself all over me. The playful Sylveon was one of my best friends from elementary school, how I put up with him, I have nooooo idea.

I could sense Ry's overprotective habits twitching, but a fear held him back. He was probably thinking, 'Grr, I have to take that fluff ball off him... B-b-but it's a... A Fairy type...'.

"Oh! And who are YOU?" Syl asked as he got off my stomach and his ribbons tied around a new victim.

"I-I'm G-Glace's b-boyfrien-!" Ry was also cut off by a furry pink ball knocking him over, which certainly wasn't easy.

"OOOOOOOOOOH~ You two are sooooo perfect!" Syl squealed as he giggled and hopped around. "Oh yeah, the rest if us are waiting over at the beach! Come on, let's go!"

"Hey, hun." Ry said, grasping my paw and squeezing it. "Notice anything?"

My face flushed with a dark red as I admired his gleaming eyes and smile. "N-Notice any... My paws..."

Ever since this morning my paws had stopped freezing everything. Was I... Can it be?

"I-I..."

**I WAS.**

"I-I'm free! Ry! I think I'm free!" I yelled as I my eyes widened in excitement and recognition. "I-I'm really free!"

Ry grinned. "Come on, let's go swimming." He led me to the separation of two worlds, where the sand and sea met.

"I-I've never felt sand before..." I said honestly. "I've never felt anything, but ice..." I said, trying to forget the coldness of the ice as I stepped onto the sand.

It... It was... Wonderful... Grainy, a little ticklish and warm...

I smiled and closed my eyes to absorb all of the new sensations as I grabbed Ry by the neck, and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I'm..completely... Free..." I whispered into his chest.

My brother tapped us on the shoulder. "You guys done? Glace's friends are going crazy." He chuckled as he led us to a colored group of eevees, all talking and playing under the shade of a huge umbrella, and eating on the picnic blanket.

A Jolteon turned around and saw me. "Oh god! It's Glace!"

All the other Eevees turned to look, and I was caught in an avalanche of furry bodies and happy cries.

"Glacey! I missed you!" Lea squealed as she high-pawed and giggled with Vanessa, a Vaporeon.

"Hahaha guys I missed you too!" I said as I struggled to breathe under the pile of squeezing Eevees. "B-But I miss... Breathing...More!"

"Whoops!" Jol, the Jolteon, said as he let go, along with the others.

"It's been a long summer, but you've grown!" Umbri, the Umbreon, remarked with a soft smile a he winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Oh stop it..."

"Vale brought us here to meet you again!" Espi, the Espeon, giggled as he winked at me as well, leaning against his brother Umbri.

"He also said something about... Having fun." Flare, the Flareon added.

My friends were quite kinky, all of them were like me, 19 years old, but the guys were a bit older. I had met them, scattered around in the schools I went to and, ta-da. Here we are today.

"Last one in is a Poop type eeveelution!" Vanessa said rushing for the ocean, her mermaid tail flicking.

"Hey wait up!" The rest of the group followed, but I merely snickered and looked up at Ry.

"Shall we?"

**_~After Swimming~_**

"Aaaahhh...wasn't that refreshing?" Ry said, ruffling my fur.

"Hehehe, yeah, your scales felt especially nice in water." I blushed as I commented. "The guys were a bit surprised to find that I had been cured, I can't believe how much...I missed normal, cold water." I said, as the rest of the group left the water.

"Hey, Glace! Ry!" "Galcey!" Lea and Vanessa ran up to me. "We're going shopping at Flaffy's Fashions, okay? You boys behave!" They chimed together as they rushed off to get ready to leave.

"I guess it's just us, guys." I said as. I turned back to see the muscular and firm bodies of my friends.

Ry smirked. "Yup. Let's go to my place. It's pretty roomy... And nice." Ry smirked, winking and the idea finally snapped in my friend's heads. It was going be a steamy night.

"But first, give me and Glacé some alone time, heheh." Ry chuckled as he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"Nyah!" I yelped out as his scaly chest was slammed into my face, I blushed after realizing and tried to hide my face in my fur.

"Here are my keys! Take care guys!" Ry said grinning as he tossed his keys at Jol, who caught it and nodded confidently in return.

"We will!" Espi giggled.

"We'll enjoy ourselves. Don't worry." Umbri said as he made a grab for the keys yanked them from Jol only to have Flare do the same to him. The scrambled over one another and Espi came out victorious, running towards the summer villa dangling the keys in the air as the group raced after him. Vale winked at us before running after.

"Now where were we, my princess?" Ry snickered as he rubbed my exposed back. I blushed as I felt his smooth paws rub against my soft fur, as if beckoning me closer. I found myself lost in his immense and captivating eyes again as I leaned in to feel his gentle breath on my neck.

"How should I know? You're the one who planned this..." I barley made sense of the words that slipped from my throat as I edged closer to lay my head and paws onto his chest. My paws slowly moved down and around him into a sort of hug. We stood there, the summer breeze cooling into an evening wind as the sun began another color show in the sky.

_ "Do you still remember?"_

_ "Remember?..."_

_ "We were 8..."_

_ "When we were 8... The Promise?"_

_ "Mhmm..."_

_"Yes... I remember..."_

**_~ 11 years ago ~_**

**We were playing in Ry's pool when I finally saw that gleam in his eye. I didn't know he liked me THAT much...Until...**

**"Glacey!~" Ry popped his head out of the water as he doogy-paddled towards me, giggling.**

**"Rwy?" I turned to see him prepare to pounce on me but back the attack. we both wadded in the water splahing each other, until Ry spoke up.**

**"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Ry chorused as he slashed the water, his little dragon wings flapping.**

**"Hahahaha Ok!" I said as I gathered my ice magic into a ball of snow and shot it into the air. I could finally release myself and feel free around someone. All my life, the kids would tease me for it.**

**The ball exploded into a flurry of ice flakes that floated and melted into the pool. Ry caught some in his hand and tongue as he giggled. I giggled too as I did the same.**

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure! What is it?"**

**"Do you...LIKE me...?"**

**"Oh...ummm..."**

**"..."**

**"I...umm... Of course I like you..."**

**"...really?..."**

**"Y-Yeah... Why'd you ask?..." **

**"Promise me... that you'll always like me..."**

**"O-Okay."**

_**~8 years later~**_

**By now I was 16. Old enough and ready to move out of Ry's home. I still remember hugging him tightly, tears rushing down my cheek as he hushed me. My brother was busy thanking his parents and packing the car. I sobbed into Ry's scaly chest, my tears freezing as the fell, shattering onto the ground. My age was only part of the reason I moved. After puberty, my powers become too much to handle, and my brother felt it was best to move. **

**"D-Don't cry anymore Glace...Or I-I'll cry too..."**

**"I-I don't wanna leave..."**

**"Oh Glace..."**

**"P-Please..."**

**"We'll see each other again...I... promise..."**

**"And I promise...I-I... I'll always like you..."**

**After moving, my ice only got worse. engulfing everything. My clothes, fur, the ground, whatever it could. I shut myself inside my room, trying to hide from the pains and hurt, but my brother wanted me out...**

**"Glace? Please... I know you're in there..."**

**"G-Go away...P-Please..."**

**"..."**

**Sometimes he would tell jokes and I would laugh, but the ice refroze as soon as it thawed...**

_**~Present~**_

"Can you take me back?...To that time?"

"Will you go with me?"

"Yes..."

We stood there, the sun glazing past our bodies as it set, a gleaming circle in the horizon. His paws gripped mine tightly as we lost ourselves in each other's eyes.

"Can I just say something?" Ry said cocking his head as a paw caressed my cheek.

"Of course~"

"I...I..."

"Mhmm...?"

"All my life, I've never seen someone hotter than you. And yet there is nothing here that's more cold~"

I giggled, blushing. "Well, I've searching all my life and know that's not true. And its how much sweeter that you are that never grows old."

Ry smirked. "Aren't you quite the poet?"

"Hehehe... Let's get back to what you were saying~"

"Well..."

**Its been quite a while...**

**Our beginning to our end...**

**And I never would have thought..**

**Of loving my best friend.**

**Your voice makes songbirds jealous...**

**And your light outshines the sun...**

**And yet I've just begun.**

**The times I felt like I was lost.**

**Entrapped by my demise.**

**And now...**

**The only thing I'm lost in...**

**Is the color of your eyes.**

**You pulled me out of endless pits.**

**Revived my hopeless soul...**

**You are the missing half of me.**

**I finally feel whole.**

**I can't believe I fell for you**

**And yet its easy to see.**

**This lovey-dovey rendezvous**

** Was meant for you and me.**

**You gave my life its meaning**

**Purpose to my every strife...**

**You're everything to me...**

**And yet more than just my life.**

**Its hard to think around your distracting body**

**Even Arceus knows its true.**

**But one thought that I can think clearly.**

**Is always...**

**I LOVE YOU.**

"Oh... RY~" I was pulled into the most blissful and meaningful kiss of my life as I blushed.

"Ry... I...Love you too..."

Ry flashed his trademark toothy grin.

"That's all that matters."

"It truly is..."

"Mom was right... Love is completing one another..." Our paws intertwined in the bright full moon over the water.

A paw wrapped around me warmly as we left the golden sands of the beach, and left the stars to twinkle about themselves in the twilight-dark sky.

_**~Back At Ry's Villa~**_

"Boys! Where are you guys?" Ry asks as he flips on the light to find an empty living room, and hear slight moaning from upstairs.

"Wow... Looks like they already got comfortable." I remarked as I changed into some clean shorts. "Shall we join them?"

I look over to find a drooling, nude dragon, member raised high into the air, grinning as it leaked.

"Of course I'll join them. I'm hungry for some Eevee ass.~"

"Oh you bastard." I teased as I rubbed my furry ass all over his member, smearing the cum all over my back. "Lets go then~"

"Right behind you~" Ry chuckled as he gave me a slight slap on my buns, grabbed me and raced upstairs with me in his hands.

"Nhyah~ You slap hard. :3"

When we reached the top, we found Espi lodged between my brother, who was roughly slamming into him, holding a paw over his mouth to prevent the pleasured wails that came out as muffles.

"Heheh, you cute quite the cute body and ass for an Espeon~" Vale complimented as he leaned forward to face physic Pokemon's blushing face as he continued his rough thrusts, making Espi's legs twist a bit as he was forced against the wall, his purple whipping tail held up by Vale's free paw as he was rammed out of moans.

Umbri gasped as cum filled his mouth, his fur already stained with puddles of cum, as he was taken from behind. Flareon growled in dominance, the bed creaking under their weight as Jol slammed into his mouth, precum sloppily spurting everywhere.

"Any space for us?" I asked as the submissive turned to face me.

"I-I think they're done with me..." Umbri moaned as Flareon pulled his throbbing hot cock out of his warm cummy ass.

"I'm sure you already have my phone number~" Flareon said making a "call me" gesture, making Umbri blush.

"I just finished in his mouth a few minutes ago. He's all yours." Jol said pointing at his cum/saliva cover member.

"Hmmm... I choose... YOU!" Ry said snatching Jol off the bed and brining him down onto his huge draconic member, edging in and soon getting to steady pace.

"Nghah! Ry! B-Be gentle! Its my-aahh! First time!" Jol wailed in pleasure as he submitted to Ry's heavy thrusts and grunts. His tongue soon lolled out as two paws laid down on my shoulder and a sticky member poked at me. Then I knew... it was my turn.

A red paw slapped my ass as a member poked at my maw.

"Nhyah! Fl-Flare! That hurt~" I protested weakly as I gently suckled on Umbri's member, making sure my tongue got at the cum and took the length into my mouth, lapping gently at the tip before getting the length back inside me. Flare grunted, smirking evilly behind me as I felt his member brush the sticky cum against my hole.

"Oooh~ F-Flare just fuck me already! Umbri, I-NHYAH!~" I was cut off by Flare slamming himself into me. Luckily Ry had loosened me up the other day or it would have been incredibly painful. I gasped and huffed in bliss as I felt the member impale me again and again, shoving itself inside me as a member forced away my loud, pleasureful moans.

Umbri spasmed as he spurted some pre all over my smooth, blue fur, staining my face with the warm sticky substance. My maw was salty with it as he began thrusting inside my mouth, my moans roughly vibrated his member, milking some more pre as Flare leaned forward, pushing down my paw, forcing my ass high up as he hilted into me. The pre sloppily trickled down my leg as even more cum dribbled down my mouth.

"Nyah~ Hah... Mmm... so... much..." I groaned as I was splattered with pre. Flare continued his rough slams as I felt Umbri tense up inside me.

"I-I'm close!" Umbri said as he began spasming, pulling himself out out my mouth and jerking wildly in front of me as Flare grabbed me from behind and yanked me back onto his member as his knot popped inside me.

I gasped, never had I felt so full, the cum slashing inside me as Umbri cam all over my face, I panted as I collapsed, Flare on top of me, lapping at whatever cum I could get at on my face. After a few heavy pants and moans, I could tell that Ry had finished inside Jol, who probably was blushing a lewd face...

The rest of the night was a blur as we quickly piled onto the bed, and I only felt the soft, rhythmic breathing and petting from the Flare...

_**~The Next Morning~**_

The morning was blurry, because it happened so quick. All I remembered was Lea and Vanessa returning to find us all snuggled up in Ry's place, and waking us up to try on the new clothes they had bought for us. The day was quickly spent at the beach, and a few 5 star restaurants. But it when Ry told my friends to go to his place first that I grew awake and curious.

"So what do you have planned now?" I asked curiously as he led me up to the top of the lighthouse near the beach where I saw a neat, cute little candlelight dinner prepared. We both took out seats, Ry pulling my chair out for me. We didn't eat much, Ry taking glances at me, looking away when I looked at him, a bit flustered, blushing like a Cheri Berry.

"Dance with me..." Ry said extending a paw in the middle of our "meal".

"B-b-but I don't know how..." I said stuttering as my paw was placed on his.

"I'll teach you~" Ry said pulling me out of my seat and out into the center of the lighthouse, twirling me around, stepping slowly as he held on of my paws up the other around me waist. We spun around the room, I , amazed at how graceful and romantic he was, as he smiled a toothy grin down at me, his eyes twinkling in the pale moonlight as he led me outside, my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic type..." I gazed up dreamily into his eyes and mewled a bit when he placed a paw on my cheek.

"Hah! Funny, last time I checked I was dragon type." Ry said pretending to be confused before chuckling and pulling me bak into his embrace. We stood there, staring, inching closer as our lips drew at each other.

**"I Love You..."**

**"I...I Love You To-"**

A blast of raging fire knocked us out from our kiss, as a figure hopped off from the roof, ripped garments of some sort fluttering in the wind, the lighthouse had turned off, leaving me to worry and wonder in the shadows.

"How utterly pathetic. **Disgusting.**" The stranger said as he scoffed at me.

Ry unsheathed his _katana_, only to be shot down by a powerful Blast Burn attack by the stranger, illuminating the deep scars and hateful face of the attacker. He was a Flareon, a terribly disturbing grin smothered on his face.

"R-Ry! S-Stop you! You-AH!" The Flareon grabbed me by the neck.

"Shut. Up. Or I swear I melt you into glue." He snickered as I struggled blasting ice beams at him. After melting them he threw me down onto the ground, before going back to Ry.

"N-No... Please... Don't hurt him..." I begged weakly, my paw reaching for Ry uselessly as I caught a glimpse of him doing the same.

"Too bad you loved him so, heheheh. I hope we meet again, I'd love to show you what real cold is." The Flareon guffawed maliciously into the night, his sickening laugh echoing off my ears as tears fell from my cheek, my heart feeling helpless and useless and my paws glowed cold with disturbing and broken coldness of a frozen heart.

The metal balcony of the lighthouse froze, icicles hanging from every angle, spreading faster than butter, but somehow, the Flareon's intense heat kept it a safe distance away.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave~ Have fun turning the city's warming light into a cold dark storm. Ta-ta, boy. Say good bye to your lover." The Flareon hopped onto the edge of the balcony as my paws grabbed for Ry who had fainted, but still tried to grab for me, his paw twitching as he muttered...

**"I...love you..."**

"You see boy, the two things that are best together... is the cold and dark..." The Flareon eye's glowed with a piercing red glare.

"You'll see how useless your ice and life is when you face me, Maldor!" He chuckled evilly.

"Wh-Why are you doing this..." I rasped angrily, trying to lift myself up.

"You have something I need." He pointed at my necklace. "But I found something that would give you even more pain~ See you around, lover boy~"

And with a flip of his cape, gone. He stole one thing and everything from me in just that moment...

I burst into reckless tears, a wild north wind swirled around me as I slammed my paw madly on the balcony, the wind becoming a churning storm, gathering force as it spun, spreading across the entire city, freezing away the calm waters and sealing out Pokemon's doors and windows as I wept, agonized by what happened.

"No...no.. ..." I stuttered to myself as the storm swallowed up the starry sky in a torrent of fresh powder snow, raining down quickly, blinding the visual abilities of every Pokemon as they complained of the sudden snow in summer. I had turned the city's source of guidance into a source of blindness.

"No... Ry! RY!" I cried out into the howling storm as I hopped off the balcony, the swirling winds helping me fall lightly onto the frozen sand below as I saw my friends awaiting me.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?! LEAVE." I demanded as they surrounded Flare who even with his flame was shielding himself from the ice biting at his muzzle.

"G-Glace! Calm your t-t-t-tits would ya?" Flare said as he approached me, shivering Eevees around him.

"W-w-w-We were just waiting for you and Ry! A-And!" Jol yelped as the wind knocked up again, blasting at his exposed arms."G-gl-gl-Glace, please!" Lea begged as she held out her paw.

"No." I denied as I merely extended my paw to freeze her's.

"Glace-" Umbri and Espi called out before their mouths were frozen shut by me.

"Seeyou around..." I rasped weakly as tears continued sliding down my muzzle.

_**~At Mt. Sliver~**_

I tread through the snow, silently as another blast of wind collided with me, knocking my fur back as I continued walking, my tears now frozen as they fell. The snow freezing solid beneath me, ice stinging my fur as Ry's last words sounded again and again...

**"I Love You..."**

I growled loudly as I stamped my foot onto the snow, a giant snowflake made from ice formed instantly, growing bigger as I harnessed the power I neglected years ago, its full force growing... crystalizing... engulfing the mountain side. I commanded it, my anger and sorrow howling inside me as my ice grew into a sort of palace, lifting me up as the platform of ice rose. My frostbitten paws surrendered to the cold as the ice grew over my clothes and body, turning the fur white, my shorts and T-Shirt blue as it collapsed behind me into a cape. My hair swirling into a messy form as it turned whit as well. My paws were lined with wisps of blue, and there was an obvious print of a snowflake next to my ass. My necklace, the ruby was the only warmth I had left. I slammed the doors that led to the balcony open, watching as the sun began to rise.

'Whats that?' I asked myself, something was smoking up on the mountainside. 'Fire...' Wait. Fire means...

"Ry!" I realized as the smoke descended onto the golden sky, the sun halfway from the horizon. I looked down the mountain to find my Eeveen friends trekking the mountain and staring up, amazed at this wonderful yet terrifying place I have created. It was disturbingly beautiful, like the looks on their faces. I turned away, the hold in my cold dark heart feeling bigger than usual...

"Ry... I will find you one day... And if this is the only way to save you... Then so be it..." I sniffled as I limped back inside, the doors shutting for me. Once inside, I held the precious gem necklace in my paw. The only thing I had left of Ry.

**I Love You _TOO_...**

**_I Won't Let You Go..._**

**_"I_****_ PROMISE."_**

* * *

**A-9: What's gonna happen next? Sunset City has been plunged into darkness and Ry is gone! What is Maldor going to do to Ry? And why is the ruby necklace so important?! Find out next chapter!**


End file.
